The Truth Finally Told
by Eternity of Night
Summary: Hinata and Naruto get a mission together, and she thinks it's finally time to tell him how she actually feels. But a few events occur, and Hinata is placed in danger.
1. The Briefing

Hinata blushed at Tsunade's words. "I… I'm going on a mission… With Naruto-kun?"

The Hokage nodded. "That's right. You have to investigate the Sound village. Recent reports tell of Orochimaru planning to move."

Hinata blushed even redder at what Tsunade said next.

"Plus… It'll give you two some alone time."

"W-what?!" She cried out.

Tsunade smiled. "I know how much you like him, so I thought you two would be perfect as a team."

Hinata sighed. "O-okay… I guess I should go tell Naruto-kun, then."

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "What do you want, Hinata-san?"

She blushed and said, "Uh… Um… Tsu-Tsunade-sama… gave us a mission together…"

Naruto grinned wider. "Really? That's great! I wanted a mission!"

Sasuke, standing nearby, laughed quietly and muttered, "Baka…"

Hinata simply blushed redder and said, "We meet at the gates in about ten minutes, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

They had been on the trail away from Konoha for a while now. Hinata said, "Um… Naruto-kun… We should stop now, for a bit."

Naruto nodded, sitting down. When Hinata sat down, he pulled her closer. She blushed in response. "It's going to be cold tonight." Was his explanation.

Hinata smiled and snuggled closer to him. "So we're stopping for the night?"

The other shinobi nodded. "We didn't bring a tent, so we'll have to sleep on the ground."

The kunoichi smiled a little wider. "I'm fine with that, Naruto-kun."

They fell asleep, close to each other, wrapped in a single blanket.


	2. HinataKidnapped

A/N: Don't expect fast updates too often. I'm busy, a lot, what with Ultimate Ninja 3, GaiaOnline, etc. This is where Hinata is placed in danger. The danger is shown next chapter. Until then, have fun. I'm planning to update by 4/31/08. But no promises.

**_Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine, I wouldn't even have to write a disclaimer. Seriously, it's easy once you see "disclaimer"._**

Hinata woke up, right next to Naruto. She blushed, trying to move away, but his arm simply moved around her, keeping her in place.

She blushed even deeper, looking at Naruto's face as his eyes slowly opened. He smiled and said, "Hello, Hina-san."

She smiled and said, "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

He sighed. "I suppose we should start moving again. What do you say, Hina-san?"

"I think that, too." She got up at the same time as Naruto, hugging his arm.

Naruto smiled as he continued walking.

* * *

They stopped again. Hinata snuggled against Naruto, closing her eyes. But she became aware of an entity watching them. Her pale eyes opened slowly, looking around.

A man walked from the trees, laughing. His features were covered by a long blue cloak. "You sensed me. Not surprised. You're a Hyuuga."

Naruto, holding Hinata's waist, said, "Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled again, and bowed mockingly. "My name is Amana Shiruko. I came for her, not you," He said, pointing at Hinata.

Naruto stood, taking out a kunai. "You're not taking Hinata!"

Hinata blushed, looking down. "N-Naruto-kun… Be careful…"

The shinobi nodded. "I know. He's strong."

Amana smiled. "Well, if we're done talking… Die!" He charged, pulling two katanas from his back.

Naruto dodged them, backing from each of his attacks.

Too late, he realized what was happening. The man was closer to Hinata… Naruto formed a hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" The clone appeared, and started forming the Rasengan quickly. He charged, the attack now formed.

But the man was fading away, Hinata in his arms. He smiled. "If you're feeling brave enough, come find me… Naruto Uzumaki."

The Rasengan crashed into the tree. Naruto sunk down in defeat, and murmured, "Hinata-chan… I'm sorry…"

A/N: Not very action-y, but a good chapter, to me. Remember to review. Props to Rose Tiger, the only reviewer so far.


	3. Hinata wakes

A/N: Here's chapter three! There's a bit of yuri, nothing serious, but just a warning. A new OC is introduced, too.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know, devastating._**

Hinata woke in a daze. "W-where am… I?"

A voice laughed and said, "You don't remember? You were with Uzumaki Naruto, and I kidnapped you."

Hinata frowned. "Why?"

He laughed again. "Why…? That should be simple. For your kekkei genkai. I want to know the secret of the Byakugan."

Hinata frowned. She tried to move, but realized she was bound, right down to her fingers. Even her stomach was tightly chained against the wall. "N-Naruto-kun won't let you! He'll come and help m-"

She was cut off as the man kicked her, incredibly hard, in her stomach. "Silence!" He watched as she squirmed against her fetters.

"How do you plan to get the Byakugan?" Hinata asked, giving up.

He smiled venomously. "I'm going to gouge your eyes out."

She gulped. She slowly forced herself to calm down, focusing her chakra.

Amana smiled. "But transplanting is tricky… I need innocent blood. That's where Naruto comes in. His blood is pure… Which means I only have to kill him, and the Byakugan is mine."

Hinata started to panic again. _What?!_

Amana smiled. "You really care about him that much?"

Hinata released the chakra silently, weakening her bonds. She began to prepare for another.

Amana suddenly frowned. "What is it?" He said, without even looking back.

A woman, probably seventeen or sixteen, walked out. She grinned wolfishly when she saw Hinata. "I needed to ask you a question… But I see the Hyuuga finally arrived."

Amana sighed. "Just ask it, Nirukona."

The girl, Nirukona, laughed. "I was wondering when you were coming back…"

The man's eyes slowly turned to look at her. "Soon, Niru-chan, soon…"

After taking a long look at Hinata, Nirukona turned and left. She was murmuring to herself.

He smiled, turning back to look at Hinata. "She's taken an interest in you, Hinata. That's bad."

Hinata frowned. "Just go away…"

Amana sighed. "Fine. I shouldn't keep Nirukona waiting, anyways." He walked back.

In the following hour, Hinata learned that the two were lovers in a way she'd rather prefer she'd never heard.

A few minutes after they were… done… she heard someone coming up. It was Nirukona, fully dressed. "Hello." She said in her quiet, singsong voice.

Hinata pouted slightly and kept silent.

The girl laughed, walking over to Hinata. She murmured, "Why are you silent?"

Hinata closed her eyes tightly. She almost yelped when something connected with her lips. Her eyes flew open in shock, to see Nirukona kissing her.

Suddenly, the chains shattered. She had released an enormous amount of chakra, destroying the bonds instantly. Her hand shot up, connecting with the girl's stomach. _Jyuuken!_

Nirukona gasped in pain, staggering back from Hinata.

The kunoichi stood carefully, preparing to attack, her Byakugan activated. "What the hell were you doing?!" She shouted.

Nirukona smiled. "You haven't been kissed before?"

Hinata frowned. "No. And I never planned to kiss a girl."

Nirukona pursed her lips. "Right…" Suddenly, she had a katana and a bloodstained scythe in her hands. "Care to make a wager? If I win our little fight, you have to kiss me. If you win…" She thought for a moment. "I'll let you go free."

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Remember to review. Next chapter will reveal the history of the two! Dun dun dunn. I think I'll hold you in suspense for a few days. XD So, until... I don't know when, you have to guess what you think will happen. Buh-byes!(fornow)


	4. A fight ensues

A/N: Here's a fight scene! Yay! Review or die!

**_Disclaimer: I own Naruto, just like I'm in Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and Dragonforce, and made Pop-tarts. Nuh-uh. I don't. Too bad._**

Hinata frowned. "Byakugan!" She got into her battle position. "I'll beat you and get back to Naruto-kun."

Nirukona laughed. "Right." She suddenly struck, her katana sliding low, the scythe aiming high. Hinata jumped back, yelping. Nirukona smiled. "Nice reflexes, Hinata. No one's been able to avoid Scarlet and Shadow before."

Hinata frowned, and quickly struck with her Jyuuken, which almost failed. She quickly followed it up with seven more blasts. Then she jumped back, raising her arm in a one handed tiger seal. "Shugohakke rokujyuu yonshou!"

Nirukona was very close to her at this point; easily damaged by her attack. She gasped in pain, leaning on her sword. "Not… done yet…" She muttered. "Scarlet Blood! Release!" The scythe started glowing faintly, a dark, ominous red.

Hinata frowned, jumping back farther. "What the hell?"

The other girl grinned. "Meet Scarlet Blood, level two of Scarlet. It's much more dangerous…" She started swinging it around her body. "Scarlet Blood, extend!" A ghostly version of the blade shot out, piercing Hinata's side.

The kunoichi cried out, clutching at the wound. "What the hell-" She was interrupted as Nirukona crossed over, taking her face in her hands, and kissed her gently. "You are going to lose."

The Hyuuga smiled. Her hand gently moved over the girl's heart._ Jyuuken!_ This was her strongest, all her hate, hopes, and fears were poured into it. Nirukona flew back, into the wall, which cracked under the force.

She grinned, wiping blood from her mouth. "Sneaky… Yes, it'd be worth it."

Hinata frowned. "Neji-san… He taught me well." The other's eyes widened. "W-what?"

She got into the stance she'd seen Neji in, oh, so many times. "Jyuukenhou… Hakke rokujyuu yonshou!"

She was in front of Nirukona in a flash. "Two strikes!"

Rapid succession. "Four strikes! Eight strikes!"

More attacks. "Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes!"

The final blows… "Sixty-four strikes!"

Nirukona had open wounds now; but she still wasn't done. "Shadow's Final Chaos! Release!"

Shadows spread across the room.

"This is my last stand."

A/N: There it is! A fight! Huzzah, and such. Big surprise, huh? Neji teaching Hina-san the techniques he learned so easily.


	5. Nirukona Explained

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was waiting for one of my friends, but she's been taking forever... .

**_Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. Reading may cause: Realizing Naruto isn't mine, loss of sight, wasting of time._**

Hinata gasped. _What… What is this?_

Nirukona grinned. "Surprised? Do you like it? I call it the Undying Chaos." Black, shadowy wings unfurled from her back. "And I… I am the Forgotten Angel, the Final Demon, the Forbidden Fruit of Death."

Hinata frowned. "What are you talking about?" Nirukona sighed. "I am a great person. Immortal." She smiled. "Well, almost immortal."

The Hyuuga narrowed her eyes. "Enough!"

Nirukona laughed. "No, I have to explain things. You even asked, basically. You see, my father was the great Noah. He watched the Creator make the world and all the things on it. But, eventually, he grew jealous, and tried to overthrow God. He was thrown to earth, where he obtained a new name… The Devil, the Snake, Satan, take your pick.

"My mother was a mortal woman, with a corrupted heart. When I was born, she cursed me like the demon I am." She grimaced. "The curses cost me a lot. I obtained a rather annoying bloodlust that has taken centuries to quell. I created my two weapons, Shadow and Scarlet, to help that. I discovered their… talents… later." Hinata frowned deeper. "Stop talking. The fight ends here and now." Nirukona laughed. "Right. I'll do that, then." The shadows converged on Hinata…

A/N: Sorryyyy!! Next one will be longer!


End file.
